


All The Things That Never Were

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chan, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: AU. Harry stumbles upon something in the Forbidden Forest that turns his world upside down. Main pairing: Lucius/Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: All The Things That Never Were  
Author: Sage of Sin  
Rating: R overall, NC-17 in some parts.  
This Part: PG-13  
Pairing: Lucius/Harry as the main pairing. Others may appear in future chapters.  
Summary: AU. Harry stumbles upon something in the Forbidden Forest that turns his world upside down.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I’m just a hanger-on.

Chapter One: The Reflecting Pool

 

Sitting alone in the dorm room that he shared with his friends, Harry Potter stared out of the window, watching day turn to night. Hermione and Ron were in the library trying to come up with something for their potions final. The students had been broken into teams of three to four by their professor to work on a project. They would be judged on the originality and complexity of their concoctions. Hermione was especially anxious, since the task would make up a good deal of their grade for the term. Harry had chosen not to join the pair tonight, much to their disappointment. Giving an excuse of feeling under the weather, the two let him alone with minimal prying.

The teen had to admit that all the pressure was getting to him. The only thing that Hermione or Ron had to fear was a less than sparkling grade in potions that year. Harry had to worry about the fate of the entire wizarding world. He had lived only a few months before this fate was thrown upon him by circumstance. Everyone who met him in this realm seemed to want to be his friend, which had definitely been a step up from living in a cupboard under the stairs in the world of Muggles. But it wasn’t Harry that any of them saw. Not even the Dursleys. It was the Boy Who Lived. There were times that the teen felt more isolated at Hogwarts than he ever did back in the other world.

At that, Harry was reminded that with the end of the school year fast approaching, he would have to return to his aunt and uncle’s home. Every year around this time, the teen couldn’t shake the melancholy that was brought out in him. It’s not as though he could truly confide in anyone what went on behind the closed doors of Four Privet Drive. Suffice it to say that there was many a time that Harry wished he was the Boy Who Lived Not.

 

The following evening, the trio of teenagers snuck outside of the school with the assistance of Harry’s cloak, heading for the Forbidden Forest. One of the ingredients that the students needed for their project could be found there. While Harry and his friends were less than thrilled about risking the loss of house points should they be discovered out at night, it was either that or try to raid Snape’s collection of ingredients on the sly. Even Harry, who at times took less than reasonable risks, preferred the possible dangers of the forest over Snape’s anger. Not to mention the fact that they’d receive an automatic F for the term, knowing the potions master.

Recognizing the herb that was needed after a good deal of searching, Hermione headed over to a patch of silvery green stout plants, bending to pluck off leaves to place into her bag. Several feet away, Harry noticed a large pond of water. Stepping closer, the teen could see that the water was absolutely black, as if all light was drawn into it. He could see his reflection perfectly in it, the wind that blew shaking the leaves of the trees nearby, didn’t manage to make the slightest ripple. Harry made as if to move closer, when Ron blocked him with an arm.

“You don’t want to get much closer to that, Harry,” Ron told his friend. 

Hermione rose, making sure that she stayed a good distance away from the pond. Harry noticed her caution. “What’s with the two of you? You act as if you’re afraid of a little water.”

Hermione gave him a pointed look. “That’s not just any water. Don’t you know what that is?” 

Noting Harry’s quizzical expression, the girl continued. “That,” Hermione explained, gesturing to the strange body of water, “is the Pool of Never.”

Harry’s brows knitted together. “Why is it called that?”

“Because those who venture into it are never seen again in this lifetime.”

“Oh,” he replied, the furrow in his brow deepening.

Having obtained the herb that they had sought, the trio turned to leave the strangely enchanted area. Harry was about to follow his friends out of the forest when he heard something from the still water behind him. He turned, taking a few steps toward it. The previously motionless depths began to ripple slowly, as if moved from within. The teen fancied that he could see a light from within those black depths, a twinkling just deep enough to be difficult to see. Harry could hear a strange sound, almost too faint to notice with human ears. It almost sounded like voices were coming from the pond. He crouched, leaning forward to see if he could discern the source of the light and sound. There’s no way that anything could be alive in that darkness, was there?

Hermione noticed that Harry wasn’t accompanying them. Spinning around nervously, she saw that the teen was kneeling by the dark lake, reaching out a hand as if to touch the water. It seemed as if he was transfixed by something under the surface. “Harry, NO!”

At the sound of his friend’s voice, Harry turned his head to face her. Hermione and Ron had a last look at their friend’s face before the quizzical expression turned to that of horror as the water leaped up Harry’s arm, dragging him down under the pool’s black depths. Dropping the items they’d gathered, both teens ran screaming to aid their friend.

Harry struggled toward the surface to no avail. The cold water around the teen seemed to be alive, grasping and pulling him farther into the depths of the lake. He tried to hold his breath, but soon he would have to come up for air. His lungs burned with the need to inhale. He could see shadows near the surface. The figures of his friends, to whom Harry had so many things to say, but now, there were no more moments left to say them in. Struggling frantically, bubbles issued from his nose and mouth. Harry apparently didn’t need to worry about inhaling the water as it had a life of its own, flowing into his nose and mouth of its own volition. The teen sank further from the light that was the surface as darkness closed around him.

 

Suddenly, there was the sensation of brightness against his eyes, of air being forced into his lungs. Of lips on his own. He coughed and sputtered, feeling himself turned onto his side as he vomited water and gasped, struggling to breathe. He couldn’t open his eyes yet, since they still stung from the strange water. Harry heard voices and the sound of people milling around him.

“Hey, give him room to breathe!”

“Cover him with something!”

“Isn’t the professor here yet?”

After a few more moments of coughing, Harry moaned, rolling over onto his back. He was shivering from the cold, and from the memory of those frigid depths steeling his breath away. The teen felt himself covered by something-a coat maybe?-, and felt a hand shaking his shoulder gently. “You alive, Harry?”

Something about the voice screamed wrong, but Harry couldn’t place why. He opened heavy lids, and green eyes met grey as the teen gazed up into the worried face of Draco Malfoy. Harry stared in confusion for a moment as the other boy repeated the question. Still coughing, Harry insisted that he was alright. He noticed that the other boy was as soaked as he was. Had Draco jumped in after Harry to pull him out?

The sound of approaching footsteps caused both teens to turn toward the figure of Severus Snape storming toward them with Crabbe and Goyle following in his wake. “Mr. Potter,” the potions master said angrily as soon as he was in earshot. “Leave it to you to try to drown yourself before exams.” 

“I wasn’t really trying to, sir,” Harry said between coughs, though he couldn’t remember exactly why he had been in the water in the first place. Had he fallen in?

“Do any of you mind telling me what possessed you to venture into the Forbidden Forest at night? And go near this lake, no less? You all should know how dangerous it is. You could have been killed.” Under the anger, obvious concern could be heard.

Goyle and Crabbe shared a glance before the first teen spoke up. “We were getting ingredients that we needed for our project. We heard that the plants grew near here.”

Snape shot them a withering gaze as both teens visibly paled. “The next time you have the urge to go searching for herbs around here, resist it. It’s been some time since there was an accident near this lake, and I don’t want a body count to begin with my own house. For disobeying the rules and being out after hours, twenty points from Slytherin.”

The teens moaned at the loss of house points. As Draco helped Harry gain his footing so that they could get him to the mediwitch, just to make sure that he was alright, Harry looked down at his drenched clothes. They had darkened in color for all the water that they’d soaked up, but Slytherin green was unmistakable. 

TBC.


End file.
